


I can never forget.

by Sandouichii (Karteumi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Sandouichii
Summary: This was inspired by a valentine short I saw years ago.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**_I will never forget your smile when I first laid my eyes on you_ **

“My name is Sakurauchi Riko, I’m from Tokyo.” The way Riko entered the room, and let them hear her gentle voice, She were someone You never imagined would meet, but here’s Riko, would this be destiny?   
  
“Sakurauchi-san you can sit next to Watanabe-san.” You’s face slightly warmed up to the thought of such a pretty girl sitting beside her, of all the chances she can get it would be now.

“Hi Watanabe-san,” Riko said as she sat down, You could only nod at the girl.

**_I told myself, She’s the one_ **

“Riko-chan! You headed somewhere to eat lunch?” You called out as she ran towards the Red-head.  
“Hey You-chan! Yeah!” Riko nods as she stopped walking to turn to You, You felt a bit giddy and smiled.  
“Let’s go eat together!”

**_So to you I make this promise that I will be the right one for you…_ **

You looks at the picture of her, Riko and Chika and smiles, being with Riko was fun, and slowly she learned that Riko was becoming a big influence to her life, Slowly but surely You fell in love with the red-headed classmate.

**_I promise to make you laugh_ **

You surprises Riko with some celery on her upper lip, using it as a mustache as she tried to do a deep voice, trying to imitate the comedian they saw on T.V. the other day, Riko laughs at You’s silliness

**_I’ll be there whenever you need me._ **

You could only lend her shoulder to Riko as she sobbed softly on it, her soft voice cracking every time she tried to speak, her eyes puffy when she looked at You, and You could only give her a hug, and let her know she was there.

**_I’ll be patient with you at all times_ **

You stood in front of the door to a studio, typing away at her phone as she seemed to be waiting for someone. She sighs and she felt like she was starting to doze off until somebody pokes her cheek.  
“Wait for me long?”  
“N-No~”

**_I promise I will never change_ **

You stood near the end of the aisle, sakura petals fell from above as she saw Riko walk into the hall, Her white dress and soft transparent veil showed a small smile, she walked up the aisle, very happy for this day.

**_I love you very much_ **

Riko reaches the spot You stayed at and stopped for a second, she puts a hand on her shoulder as she silently mouthed “Thank you”

**_I want you to be the happiest girl in the world_ **

Riko continued to walk forward, as she takes the arm of a girl with black hair, before they continue up to the altar.

**_Even if we didn’t end up together._ **

Tears filled You’s eyes as she saw Riko pass her, she could only watch this moment from the back and had accepted that where she is.

_**I’ll always be…** _

A tear fell from You’s eye.

**_Your best friend._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I can never forget the first time we met, We were in children back then._ **

“I’m Takami Chika! My family runs the ryokan over there!” a young Chika pointed at her house to a young gray-haired girl, said gray hair girl wowed her,  
“really? W-well my daddy runs a boat!” She answers back, to which Chika claps at her

“I’m Wanabe You!”  
“Wow! Pretty name! Hey! Wanna play together?” You could only nod

  
**_I remember we were best friends._ **

“Aww, I didn’t get into the tournament again” You sighs as she leans onto Chika  
“That’s alright You-chan~! You can try again next time!”  
“thanks Chika-chan! You’re the best!”

**_But I said to myself, She’s the one._ **

Chika carefully spent time with You, as they grew up they always were together, playing, hanging out, shopping, studying, You was the best person she ever met.

**_I also can’t forget, when you first met her._ **

Chika watched as You’s eyes widen at the new transfer student in front of the class, Chika felt something bubble inside her and frowns a bit, You seemed to be more enticed by her, than Chika.

**_At that moment, I wasn’t the only girl you’d want to spend most of your time with._ **

Chika approached You, who was waiting outside a music studio.   
“Hey You-chan! I finished shopping let’s go home?” chika asks  
“I gotta wait for Riko! Sorry!”  
“Is that it? Okay~ I’ll be going ahead!” chika then walks off.  
 ** _  
But I promised I will still be your friend  
_** Chika watched You closely as she tried to pick out a gift for Riko.  
“Ugh! I can’t pick!”  
“If it’s Riko she’d like anything that came from you.” Chika says softly as she picks out a small note keychain. “Here”  
“Wait this is perfect for her! Chika, you’re the best!” ** _  
I will always support you_**

Chika pats You’s head as they walked home, “It’ll be okay You-chan!”  
You could only sigh “Riko is mad at me again..”  
“she’s mad because you were being stubborn.”  
“Well, I need to go on that boat!”

“Let’s just apologize to her tomorrow, I’ll come with you”

“Aww! Chika-chan!”

**_I will be there, whenever you need me_ **

“Chika..” You looked up at the said girl.  
“Hey, come on, we’re going to be late.”  
“I don’t think I can show up.”  
“you can! Riko personally invited us”  
“okay.. I’ll go to her wedding,”

 ** _You really, really love her.  
_** Chika stood behind You as she looked at Riko with teary eyes, forever in her life she has never seen You look like that, she never even looked at Chika like that, Chika’s smile for the moment faded as she couldn’t make the one girl she loves happy, she walks out of the wedding.

**_That’s why I accepted it,_ **

Chika looked out the window of her Ryokan, the lonely waves infront of her home was nostalgic and kept reminding her of what she couldn’t have, and that was You.  
 ** _  
I’ll always be, just your friend.  
  
_** As Chika was about to close the windows, she saw a familiar figure at the coast, she realized who was it and she immediately ran out to confirm, It was You.  
  
“Hey.. chika-chan”  
“Hi… You-chan.”  
The two blush awardly.  
“Uhm.. sorry, about everything.” You held out a bouquet of roses.  
“You dummy…” Chika was taken a back and blushes.  
“You’re not just my friend…”  
“Finally..” chika smiles.  
  
“I love you, Chika-chan”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what short film inspired this, I'll do you a short one shot on your fave pair!


End file.
